SS Intrepid
|registry=NV-01 |affiliation=United Earth, United Earth Starfleet |commander=Carlos Ramirez Bryce Shumar |launched=2153 |status=Active (2159) |altimage= }} The SS ''Intrepid'' (NV-01), also known as UES (United Earth Starfleet) ''Intrepid, was an United Earth Starfleet light cruiser starship in service during the mid-22nd century, under the command of Captain Carlos Ramirez. History Early service The ''Intrepid, first ship of its class, entered service around the year 2153. :The ST reference: The Official Starships Collection states the ''Intrepid class predated the NX class.'' In April 2153, the Intrepid and two other starships came to the rescue of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) when it was attacked by a as it entered the Sol system. In 2154, the Intrepid was part of a fleet of starships that welcomed back the Enterprise to Earth following its successful mission in the Delphic Expanse. The Earth-Romulan War In 2156, the Intrepid was part of a war game in which a shuttlepod from the Enterprise penetrated the warp detection grid in the Sol system, displaying the weakness which had been exploited by the Romulans in other systems. The Intrepid was also part of the United Earth Starfleet armada that retook Berengaria VII from the Romulan Star Empire on April 2. In October that year, Captain Bryce Shumar was in command of the Intrepid. The Intrepid helped taking the half-finished hulks from the Utopia Planitia shipyard to a hiding place. On October 10, Admiral Mindar led ten Romulan warbirds into the Battle of Sol. The Intrepid hemmed in several ships behind Mars. A total of six Romulan ships were destroyed, the remainder retreating. The Intrepid suffered major damage and returned to Earth on impulse power. Starfleet Command had recalled Crewman Terry Stiles, the Intrepid's chef, because he was the last surviving member of the Stiles family in service. Unfortunately, Crewman Stiles died in the battle before the order could be carried out. In 2159, the Intrepid along with Enterprise and escorted a supply convoy in the Vorkado system where they were attacked by a Romulan ship. In the ensuing battle the Intrepid and the Republic suffered severe damage. Among the few casualties was Captain Ramirez. By 2161, the Intrepid had been succeeded in name by the ''Intrepid'' (NX-07). Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline where Earth was successfully destroyed by the Xindi's superweapon, the Intrepid was one of the few Starfleet vessels to survive the attack and subsequent Xindi attempts to wipe out the rest of Humanity. Along with the Enterprise and one other Starfleet ship the Intrepid escorted the last surviving six-thousand Humans to the Ceti Alpha system and patrolled the system once a colony had been established on Ceti Alpha V. In 2165, Captain Malcolm Reed was due to replace Ramirez as commander of the Intrepid, but was killed while aboard Enterprise when the Xindi attacked. The Intrepid was also involved in the battle, and was severely damaged, with its port nacelle severed. Crew manifest *commanding officer: **Captain Carlos Ramirez (2153-2156, 2156-2159) **Captain Bryce Shumar (2156) *chef: **Crewman Terry Stiles (until 2156) Category:Intrepid class (Earth) Category:Earth Starfleet starships Category:Earth starships